


You Can Keep Your Socks On

by j_crew_guy



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent Bob doesn't want Jay wearing socks to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Keep Your Socks On

"Yo, Silent Bob! Where you at? I'm ready to make with the love!"

Jay was wandering through their apartment, naked except for the white socks on his feet. The floor was cold, and Jay liked sliding around on his stocking feet. He amused himself by doing that for a minute or two until he remembered that Silent Bob was waiting for him.

"Goddamn quiet bitch, can't even speak up when it's time to get laid..."

Jay slid into the bedroom, where Bob was waiting. Silent Bob raised an eyebrow as he saw Jay slide in.

"What? It's *cold* in here! And I don't like cold feet!"

Bob frowned and shook his head, his long brown hair rustling against the pillow as he did.

"Awww, fuck you!"

Bob shook his head again and pointed to Jay's feet.

"Fine! But I hope your fuckin' feet ain't cold. Nothin' kills my boners faster than when you've got goddamn cold feet."

Jay continued to grumble as he disappeared into the hallway.

He returned a moment later, and his feet were indeed bare. But Jay still had a sock on, in a strategic location.

Bob quirked an eyebrow as he appraised Jay.

"What? You never said nothin' about how I couldn't wear a sock someplace else!"


End file.
